piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captain Dashing
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:The Sailor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 22:02, April 25, 2011 Image If you're going to upload the picture, please upload it with a different name and not replace it on another needed picture. Thank you. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, what needs to be changed? My profile picture? :Nothing bad, you did the "uploading the image" part right, but you can't replace an image that's already being used as something else(mostly because your picture doesn't really suit "Jolly Roger's Army"). So, you can have that image you did have, just don't replace another image with it. Savvy? Oh, and one more thing, you must always sign off your messages with four tiles:~~~~ Thanks for understanding. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Book info Hey Sailor, I just read your profile(sorry for saying it like that, but there you go). Anyway, I notice this statement: :I like pirate literature and lore. Fell free to talk to me about any pirate book for I bet I read it. I'm guessing that includes On Stranger Tides by Tim Powers? If so, if you don't mind me asking, is there a chance that you can make a plot section for the page about Tim Powers' novel? I'm sorry for putting such a big request on ya, but I don't think I currently have anyone else to turn to(as far as I know). Plus I'm a tad busy with stuff involving Pirates: On Stranger Tides as well as other things, so I need some assistance on that matter. Thank you for any assistance on this matter. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :I would be happy to do it and will complete it soon if not this weekend. On Stranger Tides is one of my favorite pirate novels and have re-read it time and time again. As for the plot, do you want me to go into great detail or a summary? The Sailor 15:15, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Because of re-reading it over and over, I assume Pirates 4 is your favorite of the films? Just curious, lol. It certainly is my favorite story, having read it ashamedly after learning that the novel took part of POTC(particularly from here and here). Though I haven't read too many pirate novels/books, I can say that OST is my favorite story-wise over Treasure Island and Peter Pan(I've only seen adaptions, unfortunately). :And as for how long it would be, I'd say put it as much in detail as possible...as there are a few points where I kinda got confused in the book. But you don't have too overly detailed, but just detailed enough to get the main points straight(sorry if this part doesn't make sense). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :It is okay that you got confused when reading the bok. I got confused too. Powers used science and magic, an interesting but difficult combo, in his story. :Did I like Pirates 4? I did but I love the book more. It was an origin story of Captain Jack Shandy and his descent into the pirate's life, which I thought was cool. The movie, as I said before, was just a bastardization of the novel. :If I don't finish this page tomarrow I will by the end of the week. :The Sailor 00:48, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Still, the book did do some wonders. OST was a pretty good book and loved to see a summarized version(though I haven't read it enough to get some things straight). ::I obviously put Pirates 4 as my favorite of the films(for numerous reasons besides the "because it's new" reason). But as an adaption of the novel, I'd give it a thumbs down, as I was expecting a bit more than what was shown...then again we were told by Terry that it wouldn't be a straight adaption of OST. With that knowledge, the only thing I really asked of the film was: #That there would be enough book elements for me to consider it a "decent, but not perfect" adaption(At this point, I found 6 adapted elements, not including the similar titles). #The novel would be credited somehow, particularly in the film's ending credits(just to make it more official). ::I may as well have gotten my wish. While very far from the plot of the novel, the film did great as a loose adaption to me. ::And you don't have to rush on the page. Take as much time as you need. I'd prefer to patiently wait for a good descriptive summary than a rushed, grammatically errored summary...believe me, I've been there(or should I say "am there", as I'm trying to finish the film's extended summary by the DVD's release). -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I just put in the first part. Is it okay?The Sailor 01:23, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes it is. The only thing is of course grammatical errors...and sections of the plot need 3 ='s, as I've done with the current section(like so, A Voyage to Jamaica ). Other than that, you did a pretty good job so far. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:43, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :: :Alright. Sorry about the grammatical errors. I just wanted to give you a basic sketch of the work. The Sailor 13:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. It will work out for the best. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Two ships? I hope this article creation was just a mistake. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 19:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh boy... Sorry, it was. The Sailor 20:29, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:42, October 19, 2011 (UTC) CotBP events I call upon you to take part in this discussion. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:25, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Post-OST images As he who issued summons...I must ask that you participate in the Post-OST infobox images forum. Right now, the discussion is at the "nominations stage", where everyone can nominate candidate images OR nominate a POTC character who is need of a new infobox image(yes, even characters from POTC 1-3). Nominations start now and will end when votes start next Monday. When the voting begins, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this vote. If you have any queries and such, just ask either on the forum or on my talk page. Cheers, me hearties! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just reminding you all that nominations for Post-OST infobox images will end in 3-4 days and votes will begin immediately after. If you still want to nominate images, search for the forum in the Brethren Forum or just click on the link above. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:00, November 4, 2011 (UTC) As he who issued summons...the votes for the Post-OST character infobox images start today. Note: now that voting has begun, no more nominated images/characters will be accepted at this point. So have fun and choose wisely. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC)